Talk:Auri/@comment-67.58.19.180-20150308013032
There were three factions of ruach other than chandrian. The Angels, The Amyr, The Unknown Group. Angels were given great power by alethe. Amyr were under command of selitos. And the unknown are a group with no description. However, if you tie these three into the belief of the world you have the angels or spirits(Rauch means wind or spirit). You have the holy inforcer of god(part of tehlin church until disbanded). Then there were the unknown; however, the only one left are Edema Ruh, the ones with no home, with no liablity, whom are family to all that accept their lifestyle and know their way. Or in other words if you follow their laws you can join their society. If you break them you are "cut away."It is noted that edema is to swell and ruh is spirit.. As a third group they must have a significant reason for being cast into the world seeing as they are rauch. Thus, making them those who must followww the path. Also since the meaning of their name is excess spirit or swelling spirit it makes sense they had no place left in the world they became cast out basards thus the reason they accepted all who needed and accepted their lifestyle. Okay, recap. Theres those who guide and assist with the path. Theres those who condemn any who stray to far from it. and those who must follow it. However, the sithe are those who must gaurd the one thing that has the ability to change the path. totally different from amyr in the way that Amyr are men shaped figures and the sithe are a humming loud sound of nothingness above felurian and kvothe. Those however, might not have been the sithe. THus, my next theory, the singers and sithe are the same and since singing is an excissive way to express the soul it would be likely that they are the ruh, also why ruh find greystones goodluck(they are the door to the fae. It is said that the kvothes hair does not come from arliden so we must assume lackless are the true blood of edema ruh. This is back up by caudicusses statement about them possibly being old enough to rival the modegan line of succession. Seeing as how modegan long bows are the strongest greatest bows and they are the oldest family in existance nextt to edema ruh we must assume they are the longbowed sithe the chandrian fear. and if Adem are no strangers to the stories of the chandrian because of a story that is past down orally, we must assume they two are just as old. Since the Adem were given that land and driven out of theirs because of the creation war we must assume they were then the first of the edema(the start of the singing superstion with its link to the original spirits). Next we have Illian. who is creation war era considering felurian knows of him. Illian wrote the greatest love song ever written to this day, "the lay of sir savian" im guess this is the anccestors of Denna and Kvothe considering they sing the same song in harmony and are both secretive of their pasts and work with or towards the chandrian. Thus iax and the moon must have had the same relationship, iax playing for her and them never being able to be together for too long however always being brought together in the end. I figure the entire book is a prophecy of a reenactment of the creation war and book 3 is going to be the biggest book in fantasy since the last book of harry potter..